


Sam and Sam

by tomhaley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhaley/pseuds/tomhaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha leads a normal life with her brother at the garage, till one day an Impala 1967 rolled up and two hot dudes and an angel climb out of it... That's when her whole life starts changing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Sam

Samantha was looking at her brother, who was helping repair an old Ford at the garage.  
"Seriously, Owen, when will you be done?"  
"Shut up Sam, I'm trying to concentrate."  
Sam hated when her brother worked at the garage, he got all cranky, just like the old car wrecks he was trying to save. Suddenly, a very, very old car rolled up, with two hot dudes in it. Samantha felt her jaw drop as both the dudes came out; one was really tall, with quite long hair, and was incredibly cute; the other one, shorter, was incredibly hot. He had piercing green eyes, and a wonderful face. Another man, that she hadn't noticed climbed out of the back seat; he was the shortest of them all, with black hair and quite a sweet face. He was wearing a trenchcoat, and even though it wasn't very common to see a man wearing a trenchcoat in summer, she thought it really suited him. She jumped off the table she was sitting on, to greet them.  
"Hi!" Said the green eyed man. " We have a problem with our car, could we get someone to examine it for us?"  
"Yeah sure" she said, a smile playing on her lips, "I'll go get my brother."  
She got Owen, who reluctantly left his old Ford, and went to examine the car. When he saw it, he stopped, his eyes fixed on the car.  
"Wow! A Chevrolet Impala 1967!! You gotta be kidding me!"  
" We ain't, buddy!" Said the Green eyes. " Could you help find what's wrong with this babe?"  
"You bet!" And Owen started examining, with Green eyes. Samantha looked at Trenchcoat dude, and realised he was staring at Green eyes, with a puzzled look on his face, then to the Impala, frowning.  
" What's wrong, Cas?" Asked Tall dude.  
" It's...it's..." Trenchcoat dude whispered something to Tall dude, who laughed. 

 

After an hour, Samantha got really bored watching her brother and Green eyes repair that car; Tall dude, who was probably drinking his tenth beer looked bored too, and Trenchcoat dude, who had been staring at Green eyes for the whole hour, was still frowning and looked as if he was concentrating. She wondered what was going on in his head. She decided she was done watching those hot dudes, and that it was time to talk to them, so she jumped off the table, and approached Tall dude.  
" Wow you drank a lot of beer..." What kind of subject was this?! She hated herself for starting this.  
"Heh, well , I'm used to drinking that much..." There was a really awkward silence, and Samantha was looking for something to say, but Tall dude helped her, and said,  
" What's your name?"  
" I'm Samantha, you can call me Sam."  
" Well hey, I'm called Sam too!"  
" You serious?"  
" Yup...Sam and Sam having a conversation..." They both smiled, and looked down. My God, it was hard to speak to hot dudes, thought Samantha, desperately trying to find a cool subject.  
"So, do you guys live here in Lawrence?" Yes, that was a good subject.  
" Well no not exactly, but we were born here, and spent our childhood here..."  
" So you don't live here anymore?"  
"Nope...We don't live anywhere actually."Said Sam. Green eyes barged in the conversation, smiling.  
" You're forgetting the Impala Sammy!" He turned around to face Samantha; wow he was hot..." Yeah, we live in this car most of the time..."  
" In this car?" She grinned."So your car has a kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms?" What kind of silly joke was that? She swore to herself.  
" No, we go from motel to motel really..." Green eyes smiled to himself, then went back to Owen, asking about some stuff...  
" Yeah, that's our life really..."said Sam, sighing.  
Samantha smiled, and there was an awkward silence once again. Suddenly, she heard Green eyes yell: " Son of a bitch!" She jumped, not expecting this; she thought he was talking to Owen, but he wasn't.  
" What's wrong Dean?" Asked Sam.  
" The battery is worn out...we' ll have to change it..."  
" That's all?"  
" That's a big deal!" Said Owen, and Dean agreed to that. Both Samantha and Sam rolled their eyes on the same time, and burst out laughing.  
" Do you wanna come grab something to eat inside?" Proposed Samantha.  
" Yeah sure! Cas, you wanna come?"  
" No..." He stopped, then, as if he realised he had forgotten something, he added "thank you."

When they entered the little bar, Samantha asked:  
" Is your friend ok?"  
" Cas?"  
" Yeah...he looks a bit...lost..."  
" Nah, that's his normal self, don't worry..."  
"Ok..." She gave him a sandwich, and grabbed one for herself. They talked about themselves, and Samantha was really enjoying it. Suddenly, she looked at the door and saw something. She yelled.


End file.
